


Not a hero

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey is so sick of it to be the hero who had saved the world





	Not a hero

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Any - any - I don't want to be a hero, damn it (175 words)

„No! Stop bothering me, Del!

„Oh, c'mon, it's all just a show.“

Casey felt half amused, half annoyed; he rolled his eyes.  
„No way that I'll play your lap dog.“

Delilah blinked wildly.  
„I've just asked you to be my boyfriend for a while,“ she huffed.  
„That's what the media want to see.“

„And I've told you: No! I'm not a hero, damn it. And for sure I don't need a girlfriend, fake or not.“

„Really, Casey, you will always stay a stupid geek.“  
The girl pulled her face.  
„This is our great chance, don't you get that? The reporter will pay a lot of money for this story.“

„I don't need a shitload of money nor fame. To stay who I am is much more important.“  
Suddenly Casey smiled widely.  
„Hey, Zeke.“

Delilah turned around and stared at the tall, slender guy with narrowed eyes.  
„What do you want,“ she hissed annoyed.

Zeke smirked.  
„Just here to bring my boyfriend home,“ he answered and put his arm around Casey's shoulder.  
„Ready to go, babe?“

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
